dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong vs. Leone
DK vs Leone.png|Shakaboy Time to get wild. Donkey Kong vs. Leone is a What-If? DBX. It features Donkey Kong from the eponymous video game series and Leone from the anime/manga, Akame ga Kill. Description The Gorilla and the Lion. Two of the jungle's deadliest beasts, these animals are revered in honor around the world. However, these two will clash to see who is the top beast of the jungle. Which powerful bruiser will take home the victory in this fight? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Fight Setting: Night Raid Headquarters The purpose of Night Raid was simple. Take out the bad guys for the good of the people. And to do that, you need a deadly team of assassins. Such was the team of Night Raid, ranging from the cold and swift killer, Akame, to the determined and steadfast Tatsumi. When it came down to it, all fighters were brutal. The case was no different for Leone, Night Raid's muscle, as she sauntered down the large hallway towards the main room along with the other mercenaries for an important job, always given to them by Najenda, the "Boss." The assassins all lined up around Najenda sitting in her chair looking at her, waiting for a demand. Najenda: Looks like we're going to be taking out a croc today. Night Raid looked at her confused. A crocodile? Najenda: King K. Rool. A selfish, greedy monster whose evil is on par with the likes of Esdeath. He single-handedly tried to starve an entire island where some of the Revolutionary Army troops are at. We need to find him and take him out. But be warned. He has an entire army of crocodiles there called Kremlins. Even more deadly, however... Her face suddenly got solemn. Najenda: A large gorilla has been staying there. It's an enemy of the king and our troops. It wiped out much of our army in a single day. If you cross it, do not engage. Now, your boats that will take you to the island in the dead of night by the pier. Got it? The team nodded and departed from their meeting. One person, who was notably more excited than everyone else at the opportunity to fight a gorilla, was none other than the brawler of Night Raid, Leone. She went outside to head down to the local bar just to have a drink or two. Or three. Or all of them. After a couple of hours, some random lady who had just walked in had drunk all of the beer, and she single-handedly knocked out every man in there. Leone (drunk): Now, bartender...how's about another round? Bartender: How about you... The door of the bar swung open as the Lioness fell out. Bartender: GET OUT AND STAY OUT! The door slammed closed as Leone just giggled like a child in her drunken stupor as she stumbled back to Headquarters to meet up for they go to the pier. Just suddenly, she bumped into a short person in front of her. Leone: Hey, wat-'' She stopped when she saw it was Akame standing in front of her, along with the rest of Night Raid. ''Akame: Where were you? Leone: I...uh...got lost? Akimbo just shook her head and signaled for the team to get into the boat. Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles